


Vinposter

by EvilRobotCat



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRobotCat/pseuds/EvilRobotCat
Summary: A short and obvious crossover.  You already know where this is going.
Relationships: Reeve Tuesti/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Vinposter

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Vincent! I've either had too much Among Us or not enough sleep. Or perhaps both. Yeah, it's definitely both. (I don't see follow-up chapters happening, but anything is possible.)

  
The meeting was over, the group departed, each to their separate tasks. All scowled under their helmets. Their mutual trust was thinner now than it had been just minutes before. Only one man gravitated toward another. Reeve had spent the meeting defending Vincent from the accusations of their crewmates. 

"I can't believe they were so ready to send you to your doom when we don't even have a whole skeleton crew left to keep this place running," Reeve grumbled. 

"Imposters have to be dealt with," Vincent said, "quickly."

"All the more reason for them to see you aren't one. You were the one who caught Hojo."

"Too late to save Biggs and Wedge."

Reeve's frown wavered as he remembered the mutilated bodies they'd found, their unsettling 'burial' - cast out into the vacuum of space. Ironically, the same fate their killer was dealt when Vincent exposed him. Hell, he'd been the one to wrestle Hojo into the airlock when the scientist's arms suddenly became tentacles and his face... Reeve shook his head.

"Everyone knows the risk when they come out to these remote stations. What happened wasn't your fault."

They had reached their destination, a panel of twisted, colorful wires. The things were old and frayed, with replacements on back order for months. So close to a heavy-flowing air vent, it was no wonder the things couldn't hold a connection for longer than an hour at a time. Today Reeve had drawn the short straw, and it was his job to babysit the things. This was the same room where Biggs had been split in half. They still hadn't found his upper torso.

"Cait, hold the checklist for me," Reeve said. He had to clear his thoughts. Couldn't let the place get to him. 

Reeve handed a glowing tablet down to the little robot he'd cobbled together with leftover parts from Electrical. He'd made the glorified toy a suit just like his - though Reeve's helmet didn't have cat ears. It couldn't perform tasks on its own, but it followed him everywhere, and he'd become very fond of it. Vincent hovered behind them like a ghost. His daily tasks were finished, and there was safety in numbers. Usually.

"I wonder sometimes," Vincent mused. 

"What do you wonder?" Reeve asked. 

"There are hours, days at a time for which I can't account."

"The oxygen's pretty sparse." 

Elbow-deep in tangled wires, Reeve attempted to shrug. It caused two of the wires he'd just connected to fall away from their ports. He cursed under his breath and began the process again. 

"Perhaps that's all." Vincent didn't sound convinced. 

Now that he was accustomed to it, Reeve preferred Vincent's morose contemplation to the frantic shouting of their other crewmates. He'd come to see him as a friend in their weeks at this research station. They even hailed from the same planet, even if their countries were on opposite poles. Vincent claimed they didn't live that far apart, but when he described his hometown it sounded so old-fashioned. Nothing like Reeve's high-powered city where both night and day were brilliant neon. All the two places shared was their name, Midgar.

"It's affecting all of us," Reeve assured Vincent. "If you're really that worried, why not do a scan?"

"Everyone is scanned when they first enter the station. It's mandatory."

Reeve smiled to himself, then closed the panel door on the wires. He patted Vincent's shoulder.

"If you passed then, you'll pass now. And what's more, you'll have a witness to back you up the next time Palmer starts seeing phantoms."

At last Vincent cracked half a smile. 

* * *

The scanner was mostly forgotten except when crew shifts rotated once a year. It drained too much energy to use every day, and the door had a habit of jamming. Reeve brushed a spiderweb out of the doorway as they approached the large, circular platform. 

"I'll go first," he said as he typed a command into the base. 

"You doubt your own humanity?"

"No, I want to see how Cait registers on the scanner, and I don't think he'll stand in place on his own."

"After you, then." 

Reeve stepped onto the platform, and like clockwork, his pint-sized companion followed. The machine hummed as it scanned the pair up and down, and after a few long seconds a three dimensional outline mapped itself on the computer screen. It was a standard male figure, six feet tall with slender build. Reeve had lost his muscle definition since taking on this job, something he grumbled about often. Beside his shape was the metal frame of Cait Sith, surrounded by arrows and text identifying every cog and spring of its salvaged body.

"I guess that's what I expected," Reeve sighed. Vincent raised his eyebrows.

"You didn't think you could trick the scanner into thinking that thing was a human child. It has pointed ears and a tail."

"Perhaps the lack of oxygen is reaching me, too," Reeve said with a low, shy laugh. "Your turn, Vincent."

Vincent took Reeve's place on the platform. The machine hummed again, and slowly pieced Vincent's hologram together. Watching the screen, Reeve's smile faded into a frown of confusion. 

"Hold on," he said before Vincent could step down from the scanner. "It uh, jammed, I think. Let's do it again."

"Jammed?"

"Nothing serious." Reeve waved his hands. "It gave you four arms, that's all."

"Four? Are you sure this machine hasn't broken down completely?"

"Just a calibration issue. Now hold still this time."

Vincent sighed and placed his hands on his hips, but he obeyed Reeve's order. This time Reeve's eyes were glued to the monitor. Feet, normal. Legs, normal. Bones where they shouldn't be. Long fingers floating free from the body, trailing up and up until they connected.

Reeve froze.

The image on the screen was complete. Taller. Broader. Mostly human-shaped, but there was no mistaking the creature in the data for Vincent. This was-

"Well? Do I pass the test?"

Reeve looked up sharply at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. He stared at the spot where his friend had been only seconds ago. Vincent was gone. 

And in his place...


End file.
